


Shower me in love

by Galdoa



Category: Heathers (1988)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, How Do I Tag, Its the movie but gayer, Kurt and Ram who?, Movie Duke is so gay i cant, Pining, english isnt my first language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galdoa/pseuds/Galdoa
Summary: All Heather Duke wants is to be beloved, but she really is a bitch.A.K.A, the movie, but Heather Duke is gayer.
Relationships: Heather Duke/Heather McNamara, Heather Duke/Veronica Sawyer, Implied Heather Duke/Heather Chandler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Shower me in love

Heather Duke maybe be may things, but she is most certainly not a lesbian.

Sure, she had kissed both Heather Chandler and Heather McNamara, but they were drunk, it doesn't count, and whether or not Duke was drunk when that happens does not matter either, it's just what friends do when they have sleepovers, right?

It normal that she occasionally stares at the same girl she crosses paths with sometimes that is always with the nerd Betty Finn, she just stared at the other girl because she was wearing the most hideous outfit in the place, not because Duke thought she looked cute, or because the girl was reading an interesting looking book and specially not because Duke thought her smile was the prettiest thing she had ever seen, after all, Heather Duke is not a lesbian.

She is obviously not excited when the girl from the hallway joins the Heathers, why would she? Sure, the girl now looks... presentable, not drop dead gorgeous, like Heather McNamara kept telling Duke at that night's sleepover before Heather Chandler screamed at them to shut up and bring her some cornuts.

Duke doesn't care that her and this Veronica girl get along perfectly, both going to the school library or some near park just to read books and talk about how much they love them, going to Veronica's to play croquet and eat some pate that miss Sawyer made just for the two of them and she SPECIALLY does not care that she gets to go to Veronica's bedroom and lie on her bed while they laugh at some weird problem some weirdo has decided to share during 'Hot Probs'.

When, as Veronica calls her, the mythic bitch tells her and McNamara to bring Veronica to the cafeteria to write a fake horny note to Marta Dumptruck everything was as always, just the usual evil deed of the day until, instead of making the blue girl write the note on a table like a normal person, the mythic bitch told Heather Duke to bend over for Veronica, and, without a moment to think, the green Heather just bends over for Veronica, not because Duke may have wanted her and the other girl to be in this position under other circumstances, she just did it to please the red Heather and not have her snap at her, the little smile and blush Duke has when Veronica grabs her hips to position herself better don't mean a thing, she is just surprised at the sudden contact.

If there is something Heather Duke does appreciate is having Veronica there when her 'urge to purge' comes during recess, the yellow Heather helped her before, but she was unreliable at best, having Heather Chandler tell her to leave Duke alone because 'Bulimia is so 87'' and ‘She needs to grow up' did not help neither Duke's self-esteem nor McNamara's willingness to help. Veronica on the other half just says 'A good friend’s job never finishes' and is always there when Duke calls for her, even has a little chat with her telling her that she should go see a doctor, Duke always says 'Yeah, maybe I should', not because she stopped listening to the other girl halfway during her chat because they are oh so close in a small bathroom stall and Veronica may look perfect with that concerned look on her face, just because she really needs to puke.

Playing croquet at Veronica's was probably one of Heather Duke's favorite part of the week, just because that was the only time she could one up Heather Chandler with no consequences, what could she do if she was just so much better than her? Chandler always plaid a bit dirty, mostly trying to not let the other girls' balls in easy to hit places so whenever Duke gets her green ball to score a point, she gets happy just because Chandler gets angry, not because Heather McNamara and Veronica congratulate her and shower her in compliments.

Of course Duke did care when Chandler died, she was her best friend and her worst enemy, she hated how Heather and her would always be her shadow and how she treated them and ordered them around but then again, she also loved Heather Chandler, how she would defend them, give them power, how soft her lips were and how she adored both of them in private, always listening to them and giving surprisingly good advice and moral support, not that it matters how much she loved Heather Chandler, she was now dead.

Why did Heather Duke get annoyed when Veronica started dating that trench coat weirdo? She was just worried about Veronica dragging the Heathers popularity to the ground and under so of course she got so happy when her and McNamara saw them fighting in the weirdo's car, she wasn't as happy when that Jason Dean freak burnt Veronica's palm to light up a cigarette, Veronica's part of them so having a burnt hand would look bad on her and their reputation.

After becoming the new queen bee of the school, Heather Duke had somehow ruined her relationship with the other remaining Heather, when she came to Duke's house to cry Heather Chandler's death Duke had none of it, shoving the taller girl off her, breaking the desperate kiss McNamara was giving her that tasted like the tears that were falling from the blonde's face, the usual alcohol taste nowhere to be found. Duke had never seen her friend so heartbroken before, neither did she understand why, they weren’t dating, they didn’t have feelings for each other, neither did she understand why the cheerleader didn’t speak to her during school now.

When Duke went to check Chandler’s locker, she couldn’t be happier, smiling from ear to ear she covered Veronica’s eyes and playfully said ‘Guess who?’. For a second Heather’s heart stopped, Veronica slowly reached for the red scrunchy that was now on Duke’s hair and looked at her with surprise and walked off, Heather didn’t know what she expected, maybe that Veronica would shower her in compliments, like she did when she won at croquet or maybe she wanted Veronica to slam her against the locker and make out with her, not that what she expected or wanted mattered, Duke just continued to see what was inside Heather Chandler’s locker and think about how she finally one up her at something other than croquet.

The next time Veronica and Heather Duke hanged out alone together was after Martha Dumptruck’s failed suicide attempt, in less than five minutes since she arrived, Heather was slapped by an angry Veronica right in front of the blue girl’s parents, who quickly brought her an ice pack, made their daughter apologize and before she knew it, she was in Veronica’s room alone with her. It felt weird to Heather, Veronica snapping at her and yet she somehow couldn’t bring herself to be angry, she was sadder that the girl had slapped her, looked at her so angrily, nothing like when they were playing croquet or even when they were in the bathroom having a second look at the lunch, she still acted like nothing had happened and lied next to Veronica on her bed when Hot Probs started. Hearing Heather McNamara was not what neither of them were expecting, but there she was, trying to find a fake name and telling the host about how she was failing math, her best friend was dead and how someone she liked had rejected her, Duke didn’t care nor did she know who had rejected the head cheerleader of the school but she was going to crucify her poor little lovely Heather.

The next morning Duke had class with both Veronica and McNamara, she couldn’t wait to see Heather’s face when she sees ‘Poor little Heather’ written in the blackboard and hearing all her classmates making fun of her but McNamara did not give Duke what she wanted, instead, she just sat in her seat with her hands on the table and looked to the blackboard with a blank expression, breaking after what felt like an hour just to run off somewhere and Duke and her classmates just snickered and made jokes, that what until Veronica also run off, making Duke stop laughing. Duke ended up caring about both of the girls, she did not see them for the rest of the day.

JD was a little bitch and somehow ended up with photos of Duke and Martha from back when they were friends during kindergarten, Heather was furious, if he made those public her reputation would be dead, she might as well call herself Heather Chandler if that happens, but JD offered her a deal, she just needed students to sign a paper, she didn’t even think twice, she cared about her popularity more than anything.

Duke was feared, she got more than enough signatures in less than an hour, but there were two signatures she wanted more than anyone else’s, two signatures that are worth much more than the rest of the students, they just had more power, and sure, this was an excuse to talk to them, but it’s not like she cared about that, she could just say they had more power so she started searching for McNamara. Duke just told the other Heather to sign, no context about what she was signing, she just had to sign, McNamara just looked at Duke and said that she would sign only if she came to the Westerburg game and saw her cheer, Duke smiled, she really had Heather wrapped around her finger.

While Heather was resting, Veronica approached her, Duke was excited, she finally would speak to Veronica after the Heather bathroom incident, show her how much power she has over everyone at the school, how many signatures she had gotten for something she didn’t care nor know what was about but she knew Veronica just had to be proud of her, just like old times she would her cheered on by both Heather and Veronica but the other girl had other plans, she called Duke out, said she lied to the other students, how they loved her but she knew her, Heather didn’t know what to do, Veronica snapped at her again and all she could really think of saying was ‘Jealous much?’ with just a tiny bit of hope that Veronica would be jealous of JD for spending time with Duke and not the other way round, Veronica just asked her why she was being a mega bitch and left, Duke did not care that she already had more than enough signatures since way before asking Heather. 

The day of the big game had finally arrived and Duke was right in the front row, she did not care about the game, she was here for Heather, after all a promise is a promise and McNamara did not look half bad in the cheerleader uniform so it’s not like Duke would complain. While the cheer squad was doing the pyramid with Heather on top of everybody, there was an explosion outside that made McNamara fall right form the top, Duke ran to check on her, worried that her poor tall Heather might have gotten hurt, McNamara was surprised to see Duke checking all over her, making sure she was fine and that nothing hurt, McNamara smiled and Duke looked at her face, confused and worried, McNamara gave the other Heather a little quick peak in the lips and helped a confused and flushtered Heather up to run off to see what happened outside, just to see Veronica covered in ashes, all bloody and with a cigarette on her mouth, Duke, said with her best intentions and clear worry ‘You look like hell Veronica’, Veronica smiled at her and told her she just came back, reached for the scrunchy on Duke’s hair, put in on and added ‘Heather, my love, there are new sheriffs in town’ and kissed her on the cheek, leaving some ashes and blood on Duke, not quite the make out session Duke had in mind way back when they were in front of Chandler’s locker but this would do.

‘So, Heather’ Veronica started talking to McNamara, ‘my date to prom blew me off, want to rent some movies and have some popcorn?’ McNamara’s little giggle was enough to make Veronica smile, Duke started to slowly go away, realizing she was just getting sad seeing her two crushes basically making plans for a date. ‘Hey! Heather! Are you not coming!?’ Duke looked back to see both girls waiting for her, she was surprised, she had come to terms with herself being a lesbian a long while ago, even accepting that she had a crush on both Veronica Sawyer and Heather McNamara, but seeing both of them inviting her to basically a sleppover after being such a bitch was not something she expected, she knew she didn't deserve it but she walked towards them, linked arms with both of them and they headed out towards Veronica's home.


End file.
